jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redeem Codes/@comment-30336947-20180419161933/@comment-73.60.229.132-20180422211420
I'm talking about things that maybe should have been polished ages ago, really. They might not be actual bugs in the code, but the features don't work completely correctly. For example, after stopping your horse, or after it rears, you must wait for the full animation to play out and then wait for nearly a full second afterwards to begin moving again. It doesn't seem like much, but it means the controls are unresponsive and frustrating to the player. Getting stuck in broken hitboxes is another problem I face every time I play. It's frustrating to attempt to move and be stopped by nothing but what should be free space. A good deal of the time when jumping, after your horse lands and the landing point is even slightly lower than the starting point, your horse will bounce into the air a couple of times, often "injuring" the horse. Another bug that consistently confuses and annoys me is the item tooltips. When hovering over an item, if that item is double-clicked and therefore removed from that spot, the tooltip remains, whether the item is replaced by another item or not. This is honestly such a simple issue, it really shouldn't take much time to isolate and test the block of code that's causing the problem. There are some items that, when they are equipped, the game is quit, and then reloaded, do not display correctly in game. A yellow bridle defaults to a plain brown one, for example. In quest text, occasionally there are blank text boxes that appear. I find this a difficult problem to miss when playtesting. I can look past the abundant grammar mistakes, as I understand translating at such a large scale is difficult, but the fact that there are blatent issues like entire boxes of blank "text" baffles me. I have only noticed this with the newer quests, but many of the quests were not updating after I completed them. This meant that I would have to completely redo the quest in order to turn it in. This happened with several of the main story quests, which bothers me, as I'd think they would have tested the main quests more thoroughly. I'm not sure how many people have experienced these bugs. Some of them could be oddly specific and have something to do with a specific set of items or stats. It happens. However, that points to an entirely different problem which is often found in more novice programmers - code that is not optimized and efficient. This not only can create bugs as described, but can cause optimization issues in game, resulting in lag which is the worst thing to have on a multiplayer server. I'm very sorry for going on for so long. I'm passionate about programming and I love talking about it. I do enjoy the game, despite the paragraphs I spent explaining it's flaws above. I'm not going to say that the game is perfect, or that I believe it's worth 70 dollars. That opinion can certainly change if the game improves. I had the money and the desire to buy the game, and now that I've experienced it I can give a thorough and honest opinion of the value of it. If you stuck around to the end here, thank you for letting me share my opinion with you, and you're certainly welcome to opose me now that you've heard my side of the argument - it's only fair :)